se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Chile-China
|D= |F= Chilean President Sebastian Pinera shakes hands with Chinese Vice-President Xi Jinping during a meeting at the La Moneda Palace in Santiago on June 9, 2011. (Photo/Agencies) }} Relaciones de Chile con China. Historia Las relaciones entre la República Popular de China y Chile comenzaron el 15 de diciembre de 1970, poco después de la elección de Salvador Allende, y Chile se convirtió en el primer país sudamericano en reconocer al gobierno de China continental. Después del golpe de Estado de Chile en 1973, que vio el derrocamiento del gobierno de Allende, China fue uno de los dos únicos países comunistas (el otro fue Rumanía) que no rompió los lazos con el régimen de Augusto Pinochet, debido al continuo respaldo de este último a la Política de Una China. Como resultado, China optó por no llamar a su embajador en Chile, mientras reemplazaba al embajador designado por Allende, Armando Uribe, con un designado de Pinochet. La relación continua se basa en el pragmatismo y la no interferencia. China apoyó el reclamo de Chile de soberanía sobre la Antártida, y, a su vez, Chile permitió a los chinos construir la estación de investigación Great Wall dentro de los reclamos territoriales de Chile. También hubo un intento de una empresa conjunta para producir armas entre Norinco y FAMAE, destinado a reducir la dependencia militar de Chile en los Estados Unidos. Tras el final de la Guerra Fría y la caída del régimen de Pinochet en 1990, las relaciones bilaterales continuaron, con el nuevo gobierno chileno persiguiendo una política de libre comercio, y apoyaron la entrada de China en la Organización Mundial del Comercio. En mayo de 1990 se realizó la primera visita de Estado de un líder chino a Chile, con el viaje del presidente Yang Shangkun. Su contraparte, el presidente de Chile Patricio Aylwin, devolvió el gesto en 1992, siendo el primer mandatario chileno en visitar China. El gobierno de Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle en Chile profundizó los lazos bilaterales y comerciales con la República Popular China. El 23 de marzo de 1994 ambos países firmaron el Convenio sobre estímulo y protección mutua de inversión. Frei se entrevistó con el presidente chino Jiang Zemin el 14 de noviembre de 1994, en el marco de la reunión de los países de la APEC, y el 24 de noviembre 1995 el presidente chileno visitó Pekín, teniendo reuniones con Zemin y el primer ministro Li Peng. En 2001 los presidentes de China y Chile visitaron a sus respectivos símiles; Jiang Zemin visitó Santiago en abril, mientras que en octubre, el recién asumido Ricardo Lagos realizaba su primer viaje a China. En noviembre de 2004, el sucesor de Zemin, Hu Jintao, viajó a Chile en el marco de la cumbre de líderes de la APEC Chile 2004, donde tuvo reuniones bilaterales con Lagos, acordando una «asociación cooperativa integral», y el inicio de las negociaciones para un tratado de libre comercio entre ambas naciones. Ver también * Relaciones de Chile * Relaciones de China Fuentes Categoría:Chile-China China Chile